A Dangerous Play
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: Serena, Mina, Harry, and even Draco try our for the musical The Phantom of the Opera. Serena and Mina are in their 3rd yr, but Serena has a killing stalker that has shown himself after two years. Will Draco and Harry help keep Serena safe? Or will they co
1. Default Chapter

This is my disclaimer; I don't own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or The Phantom of the Opera. I'll give the actual creators credit later when I find out who created them I know JK Rowling created Harry Potter, and Joe Schumacher is one of the main creators of The Phantom of the Opera MOVIE, but I can't spell the creator of Sailor Moon, so I'll give her credit later.

Chapter One

We're hosting a WHAT!

A Dangerous Play

"Welcome back one and all! Yes, hush, all questions will be answered in due time. As some of you may have already heard, Hogwarts will be, on my decision, be performing and hosting a musical. A musical opera to be exact, now not everyone HAS to try out, if you are not comfortable with acting or singing in front of others, then please do not try for a main part.

Yes, I know this is COMPLETELY different from what we usually do, but I decided Hogwarts needed something new that would throw its students, and staff off guard. And after hearing out very own third year Miss Serena Tuskino, I knew we had to try this. She inspired me; well the musical we will be performing is called The Phantom of the Opera. Yes, yes I know it's a muggle 'thing', but like I said it shall be a different thing, and it will be a great experience to you all.

If you are not familiar with The Phantom of the Opera, then by all means ask someone, since MANY of you know so much about it, due to your well brought up mothers, or grandmothers.

Auditions will be held tomorrow, and the staff and I will be judging those auditions, so please try your absolute best. But, for now please enjoy your feast!" The headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, spoke up loudly announcing it to everyone.

When the food appeared, chattering began, and mouths were talking with food inside them. "Serena! Can you imagine? A musical here at Hogwarts! Are you going to try out? You're such a good actress, and even a better singer! You'd be perfect; anyways you're the one who inspired him to have this musical." A bubbly blonde said excitedly, jumping in her seat.

Another blonde sitting next to the hyper one nodded, trying to keep her excitement down, while eating at least to save what manners she had left. But, due to Mina's example, she had little to no manner's left.

"Yes Mina, I am going to try out for Christine Daae. I can't wait, you should try out too, you're the one who inspired me to become into singing and acting. If not for you, I'd mostly still be working as a waitress in that crappie café." Serena, the other blonde, said softly.

"Why so silent this is great news! And of course I'm trying out! I'm going to try for Meg Giry! You know how I get when I play lead roles, I trip and fall, forget my lines. I think we switched personalities, you used to be the klutzy one, and I used to be the one who sand and acted." Mina said thoughtfully.

Serena nodded in agreement and continued to eat in silence. "Hey Draco, you should try out for the Phantom guy in the play. He gets to kill people, and set things aflame. And your dad can't be mad at you for trying because the Phantom is evil." Blaize said from behind Serena and Mina.

Draco gave a thoughtful look. The young Malfoy then smirked at the idea. "I guess I will, and I heard that the Phantom gets to kidnap that Christine girl and kiss her. So there's a plus also." Draco said with a quick glance over at Serena who, wasn't looking, but Harry Potter caught it.

"Going to try out of the hero Potter?" Draco called over to Harry. Harry Potter glared Malfoy down. "Why wouldn't I? Raoul gets to also kiss Christine remember?" Harry sneered right back.

"And if we get out respected parts, we'll finally get to duel in front of everyone at last-" "-But I win in the end and in the duel Malfoy, if we get the parts." Draco started to sneer in triumph, but Harry cut him off.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mina shouted ending the fighting rivals. "Mina, I heard you the first time. Do you need to repeat it?" Serena whispered under her breath, and continued to eat her food.

"Okay everyone, get some rest, Prefects please show your house to your respective common room. Do not forget auditions start at 10:00 AM tomorrow." Dumbledore rose and announced sending everyone off to bed.

The Next Day

"Alright, wow so many of you wish to try out? Very good, well everyone that is trying out for Christine please stand in the middle, all who are trying out for the Phantom to the right of those trying for Christine, Raoul tryouts on the other side of the tryouts for Christine, Meg Giry tryouts please stand next to the Raoul tryouts, La Carlotta try outs please stand next to the Phantom try outs, Madam Giry next to Meg Giry, and the two managers please stand next to the people trying out for La Carlota. Very good! Okay now we will begin. Serena, Draco, and Harry please step forward since you three are the first in line to try out for the main parts. Very interesting pairing we'll begin with singing the song Down Once More. Oh, sorry I didn't give you scripts. Here you go, now please begin!" Dumbledore instructed and handed the scripts to Harry, Draco and Serena.

Draco/Phantom: Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell! Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

Serena/Christine: Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?

Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?

Draco/Phantom: That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also

Denied me the joys of the flesh ... this face, the infection which poisons our love...

This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing, a mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ... Pity comes too late. Turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!

Serena/Christine: This haunted face holds no horror for me now ... It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ...

Draco/Phantom: Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! Sir, this is indeed

an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!

Harry/Raoul: Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?

Draco/Phantom: Your lover makes a passionate plea.

Serena/Christine: Please, Raoul it's useless.

Harry/Raoul: I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion ...

Draco/Phantom: The world showed no compassion to me!

Harry/Phantom: Christine, Christine, Let me see her-

Draco/Phantom: Be my guest sir. Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours? Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine ... Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!

Serena/Christine: The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!

Harry/Raoul: Christine, forgive me please forgive me ... I did it all for you, and all for nothing ...

Draco/Phantom: to late to turn back too late for prays and useless pity

Serena/Christine: One by one I've watched illusions shattered ...

Harry/Raoul: Say you love me and my life is over

Draco/Phantom: Past all hope of cries for help no point in fighting

Harry/Raoul/Draco/Phantom: Either way you choose, he has to win ... For either way you choose, you cannot win!

Draco/Phantom: So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?

Harry/Raoul: Why make her lie to you, to save me?

(All Together) Serena/Christine/Draco/Phantom: Angel of Music ... Past the point of no return –

Harry/Raoul: For pity's sake, Christine, say no!

Serena/Christine: ... why this torment?

Draco/Phantom: ... the final threshold ...

Harry/Raoul: Don't throw your life away for my sake ...

Serena/Christine: When will you see reason ...?

Draco/Phantom: His life is now the prize which you must earn!

Harry/Raoul: I fought so hard to free you ...

Serena/Christine/Draco/Phantom: Angel of Music ...You've passed the point of no return ...

Serena/Christine: ... you deceived me - I gave my mind blindly ...

Draco/Phantom: You try my patience - make your choice!

Serena/Chrisitne: Pitiful creature of darkness ... What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you that you are not alone ...

"Wonderful! Great job, that's where I will have you stop! Great job! Please go sit down at a table and wait to hear the results!" Dumbledore stopped them. Draco smirked at Serena who adverted her eyes from his gaze.

"Well done Serena! I didn't know you were such a great singer and actress! You really do have a knack for this." Harry complimented her. Serena nodded her head. "Thanks." She mumbled and sat down.

Serena watched Mina and Ginny try out. Ginny was going for Madam Giry while Mina was going for Meg Giry. Serena snickered seeing Pansy Parkinson trying for La Carlotta. Fred and George tried out for the two managers. Many other people were trying out for the lead roles, and many other parts, but no one really paid attention.

Once everyone was done trying out Dumbledore stood up. "Alright everyone, Meg Giry will be played by Mina, Hermione will be playing Madam Giry, La Carlotta will be played by Pansy. And due to a VERY popular demand, Fred and George Weasly will be playing the two managers." Dumbledore announced, and cheers were filled all around for the twins, whom bowed.

"And due to another VERY VERY popular demand, not only by the students, but by staff members as well, Raoul will be played by Harry Potter, the Phantom will be played by Draco Malfoy, and Christine will be portrayed by Serena Tuskino. Everyone else, your parts will be posted here in a few minuets. Will the cast that I called off please come up here?" Dumbledore announced.

Serena, the twins, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Mina all walked up to the headmaster. "Congratulations everyone, you all did wonderful. And how ironic that you all would be the best fit to play the main roles. But, none the less, Serena you are aware that in the play you will have to kiss Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore rambled on. Serena only nodded.

"Good, well practices will start tomorrow and 6:15 PM, and will continue every night there after. Here are your official scripts, and good luck." Dumbledore handed them all their scripts.

"WOW Serena! This is so cool! It's going to be amusing seeing you kiss Draco and Harry! Go figure that they'd get the parts that hate each other." Mina all but screamed. "Yeah, talk about irony." Serena mumbled.

"Well Potter, looks like we do finally get to duel at last." Draco smirked happily, as he looked over the script. "About time I'd say." Harry shot back also looking over the script. "But I win in the duel Malfoy-" "- But I get to-"

"Serena we get to sing together! So do you and Malfoy! WOW, now THAT will be very awesome to see! Not even to mention hearing Malfoy sing! Ohhhh…you two get pretty touchy…awhaaa…"Mina rambled on once again cutting off the arguing between the two rivals.

"Mina I know. I'm looking over the script as well you nutcase!" Serena hissed in annoyance. "What do you think will be the toughest part of the play for you?" Mina asked in thought.

"Most likely when Harry, Draco, and I all sing at the same exact time in front of many people. I'll be cracking up in laughter!" Serena said truthfully. "You can't laugh there! That's the exciting part! You have to choose to either be with Malfoy, or Harry will die…..wow that IS touching. Watch I'll end up crying!" Mina scowled at Serena, then went into her incoherent babbling.

"I'm not sure if I trust Malfoy to catch me in this one scene." Serena mumbled. Mina heard her and giggled at it. "I wouldn't trust him either, but hey I'm not the star of the musical so I don't have to worry about it." Mina rubbed it in Serena's face.

Draco watched the two Gryffindor blondes talk away about the play. When he heard that Serena doesn't trust him he smirked. "Well, looks like we do get touchy Serena. I hope you don't have a boyfriend, me may become jelous." Draco sneered.

"Draco even if I did have a boyfriend, one he wouldn't become jealous over you trust me. And two, he'd trust me to stay loyal to him, and acting in a play kissing people doesn't count as disloyalty." Serena snapped at Draco and turned to go in, buy Harry stopped her.

"Could I hear you sing just a tad bit of Think Of Me, please? You're such a good singer." He asked. Serena sighed, and out of nowhere the music began to play, but hey this was Hogwarts, things like this should surprise her, but it did.

Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me ...

Serena sang softly captivating Harry and Draco's attention. "Wow!" Harry whispered, making Serena flush and turn away from him. "Serena that was beautiful! It's like you WERE Christine!" Mina said truthfully.

At this Serena flushed more. "Stop it, I'm not that good. There are others out there just as good if not more." Serena argued back. "Your voice is like an angel." Blaize actually complimented the Gryffindor, who was standing in the doorway waiting for Draco.

At this Serena gasped, this was WAY too much. "Okay no more hearing of tad bit songs, I'm going to go start memorizing my lines!" Serena claimed and walked to the library.

Draco smirked at her retreating form. "This is going to be very interesting to work with." He whispered to Potter and also walked off. Soon everyone went their own way to do their own thing.


	2. A Deadly Form Reveals Itself

First off thank you to all who have reviewed!

Yes I know in here I messed up on the lyrics, and I do plan to fix them up. I tried my best the first time, but I didn't get all the errors, for that I deeply apologize. Thank you to Alexandria Aurelius for pointing that out for me, it's much appreciated. And to the Daae spelling I also apologize, I can't get the mark over the e, and it makes me angry! Thank you for pointing out my errors though it REALLY helps!

Serenity Usagi Malfoy- You'll just have to wait and see if it turns out to be a Draco/Serena fic. It may or it may not…

TsukinoGoddess- Thanks! I'm glad that you think it's original. I plan to update as much as possible, thanks for your review!

Azraelya- Thanks for reviewing my fic, I have so many started it's not even funny, so I decided to type some of them up. They're all written on paper right now….so notebooks and pencils are everywhere, and it's getting too hectic! I KNOW I love the Phantom of the Opera! And you can ramble on as much as you want to…I tend to do that a lot also….sighs

Chibi Pyro Duo- Don't feel bad, you're comment really helped me out! Thanks! But for the audition part…I just used my own personal experience from school plays….since that's the only way I know how it was done and I couldn't get in trouble for writing it that specific way. And later on in the story you'll see why I cast Draco as the Phantom and Harry as Raoul….sorry but I tend to have a little bit of comedy in this story…just a little. And I know, I totally forgot about Piangi! I wrote him down on paper, but I must have missed him while typing! I'm SO SORRY! I feel really bad about that! And trust me I didn't plan on basing everything off of the movie! I'd shoot myself if I did that! I don't think I could type a whole script with the characters saying it word for word!

A Dangerous Play

Chapter Two- A deadly form reveals it's self

While in the library, which Serena spent two and a half hours reading the script and trying to learn her lines, a seat was pulled out, and a boy sat next to her. "So, Tuskino, who do you really feel working with me?" The sleek voice of Draco Malfoy came from in front of her.

Serena never bothered to look up, she just shrugged her shoulders. "Naw…I'll get used to it." "I never knew you were so good in performing musicals." Draco stated bluntly.

At this Serena looked up into the eyes of Draco. Those misty blue eyes, they captivated her, but she didn't know why. He was in Slytherin, and she in Gryffindor! They didn't mix at all!

"My mother always made me go to musicals when I was younger-" "-Same with my mother." Draco interrupted her, remembering his own childhood. "She always was saying how it's good for your personality and education." Serena and Draco mocked their parents, speaking in unison.

"That was odd." Serena muttered, returning to her reading, skimming it. "You read it already?" Draco asked the younger blonde in front of him. "Just got done, I've seen this musical before, so I know what to do." Serena explained.

"Unfortunately, so do I. All together though, I guess it was alright was watch once in a while." Draco sneered, his old attitude quickly coming back from the grave which he threw it while talking with Serena.

"I though it was deep and depressing, yet romantic at the same time. I love it." Serena answered what was in her heart. Draco nodded. "That's what my mother says. Well young Gryffindor I will see you at practice." Draco excused himself out and left, as did Serena, and they went their own ways.

When morning came at Hogwarts the next day, Serena was up and went down the Great Hall to see Harry reading the script still. "Hey Harry." Serena mumbled from a yawn and sat next to him.

"Good morning, this is really depressing." He stated, still reading the script. Serena nodded in agreement. "Wish to practice early, just you, Mina, and me?" Harry asked, putting the script down finally finishing it.

Serena smiled at him. Harry didn't know why, but whenever she smiled, he felt something stir inside of him. It was in his stomach, but he pushed the feeling aside. "Sure, right after breakfast of course!" Serena agreed energetically.

15min finally passed before everyone was in the Great Hall, and they were all able to eat. Once Mina, Serena, and Harry were done they walked outside. Ron came running up the group. "Hey I get the role of Paingi!" He shouted. At this Serena along with Mina smiled brightly. "Way to go Ron! Augh….I do think your brothers are looking for you." Mina cheered him on, and then saw the whole Weasly family come forth.

"Ron! Come here we have something to show you, mom also wants to speak with you!" Ginny yelled to her older brother. Ron sighed and ran away from the Gryffindor group and to his family who walked him back inside Hogwarts.

"Well, Harry I think we should try singing Think of Me. I'm not too sure if I can hit the high notes." Serena instructed, and Harry agreed. Once the song was over, Serena…well everyone broke into laughter.

"Okay, well now I know not to eat and then sing. I don't wish to burp in front of everyone! I'd die!" Serena said in a humiliated tone, Harry smiled, and instructed that Mina and Serena should sing Angel of Music.

When they did, Harry gawked at them. The two of them together, singing was like hearing the angels you think about singing in heaven. It was beautiful! "Okay, let's head in now and enjoy the rest of the day!" Serena said cheerfully and skipped inside.

As soon as she opened the doors of Hogwarts, she was knocked down by Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you are going!" He hissed. Serena stood up at glared at him. How could he switch personalities so fast? He was like ridding a roller coaster, of which she was deathly afraid of.

"Watch in front of you instead of down at your feet!" Serena barked back, just as coldly. "Aw! Ms. Tuskino this just arrived for you." Albus interrupted, and handed Serena a letter. Serena took it and opened it, reading it out loud.

Congratulations. I hear you're the star of the Musical! Just to let you know I'll be there to watch, just like I always have been and always will be. I do hope you grew graceful over the years. Wouldn't want you to screw up, now would we?

And that was is it. No signature or nothing, but Serena knew whom it was from. She shuddered and ripped the letter up. "Anything wrong Ms. Tuskino?" Dumbledore asked her, and she just shook her head at first. "It's fine." Serena whispered softly and walked down into the dungeons.

"Hey why are you" Draco called out to Serena following her into the dungeons. He watched her enter through secret passages in the dungeons, he was about to follow, but stopped once he heard laughter.

He stuck by a wall and started at Serena wondering what in bloody hell was going on. "So, the little bunny is playing the lead role as Miss Christine Daaé? How fitting, I always knew you had a knack for singing and acting." A deep voice sliced through the air.

"What are you doing here? Are you not the one who said you wanted nothing to do with my kind?" Serena hissed coldly. A short laughter filled to air. "Yes, but in a musical there is no magic of your kind. Anyways, can't I visit my little bunny?" The voice said softly in a mocking tone.

A scream escaped Serena's lips as hands wrapped around her neck, and brought her body close to another. "Shhhh…don't want to get anyone else involved do we?" The deep voice hissed softly into her ears. A short shake of her head made the other body chortle.

"Good, you're learning fast. But, my time runs short, so I'll talk to you later. Good luck on the leading role…I'll be watching." He said, and then the other figure was gone from sight.

Draco took that moment to reveal himself to Serena. Serena saw him and brought her hand up to wipe away her stray tears. "Malfoy, what are you doing down here?" Serena choked out.

Draco gave her a sneer. "I should be asking you that one. This belongs to the Slytherins. Who was that, and was he a muggle?" He shot back, and watched as Serena wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can't explain myself here. He'll see you. If he knows you're involved, he'll kill you at no cost. Follow me." Serena explained in a hushed whisper and walked deeper into the passage way.

After going up several flights of stairs, Serena stopped and turned to face Draco.

"Please, don't tell anyone. The more people know, the more dangerous it becomes. That man you saw, he met me at a musical, and then he started to follow me around.

He thinks he owns me, so no one can become close to me, so still today he follows me around. He's killed several of my friends already. He thinks that I am his girl, but that all changed when I found out that I was a witch

He became frightened of me, thinking that I would kill him. Once he found that I couldn't do that, he went back to his old ways. Once I came to Hogwarts, I thought I had gotten rid of him, but now he's back. If he finds out you know, he'll kill you, so please keep this to yourself!" Serena explained thoroughly, thinking back onto her past.

"Why don't your parents just kill him" Draco questioned. At this Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said very softly choking on the words, "Because Draco, he already killed them."


	3. Please help me out!

If anyone would be so kind to help me I would be very greatful. Thanks to my screwed up computer, I can not check my last chapter of each of my stories, therefore I do not know where to begin for the next. If anyone would send me at least my last chapter of each of my 5 stories it would save my neck. Please! As soon as I get these last chapters I will be able to post on all of my story updates, and hopefully bring everyone smiles again instead of annoyance with me for not updating. Thank you!

Serenity Voldemort Riddle

Well, it won't let me put my direct email address but here it is spaced. Remember there are NO spaces in thisemail, i just have to put spaces to out smart the program. Please someone try and email me. I hope you can figure out my email address. It iskind of like a riddle to solve if you think about it...never mind i think i'm losing it...HELP ME

gracefuljen at wmconnect dot com


End file.
